Because of Meatball Monday
by Fairy Lights and Disco Fights
Summary: My first fanfiction... Channy, humour, and of course, romance! Please Read and review :


**This is awful, but I'm bored and fed up and my inspiration has run out, and this 'came to me' while I was eating dinner. Why? You'll see **** And I mean no offence to vegetarians, because I am one. **

Lunch. Today, of all days, I was _really_ not looking forward to whatever… inedible gloop that the cafeteria was doling out. Especially after that lesson we just had with Ms Bitterman.

For some reason, she chose for us to do a study on battery farming. It wasn't even categorized into a school subject… she vaguely waved her arms around and mumbled something about geography or biology, but I wasn't fooled.

Those poor, unsuspecting little chickens and pigs. Insert pouty sad face here. I would take them all home if I want to. And name them. I already have a list of names thought up in my head…

So you can imagine that when I gloomily shuffled into the cafeteria on Meatball Monday with the rest of the cast, who were ecstatic due to the prospect of actually having a lunch that they could eat without watching it move, I declined my meatball sub and asked for the vegetarian option.

And I received a bread roll, which I promptly threw in the trash on my way to get a caramel fro-yo. As I returned to the table and slid into the seat beside Tawni, I felt four pairs of eyes on me.

"Uh, Sonny? You _do _realise that it's Meatball Monday?" Nico surveyed my yogurt pot with disbelief

"Um, yes…" I looked up, spoon in my mouth, to see their eyes goggling at me. Grady looked like he was going to explode with disbelief.

"Y…You don't have a _sub?_" That would be Grady.

"No! You guys, how can you eat those things! Think of all the animals used for slaughter to put in those meatballs!"

They just looked at me blankly. Zora chewed her mouthfull of sub her eyes unblinking.

I rolled my eyes. Sighing, I walked out of the cafeteria.

It was at that moment I decided to go vegetarian.

I managed to go three days on only vegetarian meals, which was easy considering that I lived by myself, but which meant, however, that I had to live on frozen yogurt each day for lunch. My cast just rolled their eyes at my 'phase', but I stuck at it. In fact, I had already sampled blueberry, cookies'n'cream and mint choc chip yogurt and was quite looking forward to the next flavour. Maybe strawberry… or apricot…

I was pondering this when I reached for the yogurt handle, but another arm stopped my by cutting neatly in front of me and creating a perfect swirl of chocolate fro-yo.

There was only one person who could cut a swirl that perfect. And who would barge in front of a sweet, innocent, unsuspecting girl (I like to think) like me.

The piercing blue eyes confirmed it all as Chad Dylan Cooper grabbed a spoon, smirking down at me from his lofty position on at least five inches above me, even in heeled boots.

"Chad." I growled, turning to the machine and filling my cup with plain and simple vanilla.

"Sonny." For some reason, he was looking down at me with suspicious eyes. "So I hear you're going vegetarian now?"

That was obviously why. "Not _going_, Chad. Gone. As in, I'm already a vegetarian?"

His face crumpled into an adorable frown. "Why?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, all we mere mortals get to eat is slop, which is highly toxic. I think. Not all of us get treated with royalty and get _steaks_, you know. And, think of all the little animals that are slaughtered… just for your meat!"

Chad looked a little taken aback. I mean, you would too if a girl had just randomly started lecturing you on eating meat. I took this as an opportunity to take my yogurt back to my dressing room, but his arm linked around mine in a vice-like grip.

"So, you mean, even if you were _offered_ a steak, you wouldn't eat one?" He had a devious sparkle in his one eye.

This was obviously a test. "Nope." I popped the 'p', rocking innocently backwards and forwards on the balls of my feet. He raised his eyebrows, snapping his fingers. Immediately, Brenda appeared, a steak in hand, to give to him. Oh, no.

I began to back away, but Chad dragged to me a table in an alcove behind the tray dispenser, out of sight of the rest of the cafeteria. He sat me down at one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs and pushed the steak towards me.

"For you. I noticed you hadn't been eating anything but fro-yo's. And FYI, they're not good for you. You need protein." He gave me a small, shy smile, and I was touched.

"Aaaw, Chad! You care." His face coloured, and he looked like he was about to say something, but instead handed me a fork.

"Whatever. Just eat."

Ahahaha Mr Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm not going back to _that _so easily.

"No thanks. I'm a vegetarian, now, remember? I only told you, like, two minutes ago." I pushed the steak back to him, wiping the confident yet cute smirk off his face.

"Really Sonny, Really."

"Really Chad. Now, if you excuse me, my fro-yo is melting and I would quite like to eat it whilst reasonably solid." I dug my spoon in and tried to salvage my vanilla yogurt, which was almost curdling and practically liquid.

"So… you're not going to eat the steak?"

"Nope."

He shrugged, cut off a mouthful and slowly put it in his mouth. "All the more for me, I guess…" He chewed it tantalizingly slowly, and must have noticed me gazing at him, because he slowly licked his lips.

"Stop it!" I glared at him, folding my arms.

"Stop what?" His eyes looked into mine, with that sort of sexy innocence that Chad knew completely irked me.

"You KNOW what!" I stood up. Chad stood up with me.

"No, Sonny, I really don't. Please enlighten me." He smirked. It was really aggravating me the way he kept doing this. I felt like screaming.

I threw my hands up in despair. "You know WHAT, Chad Dylan Coo- mmmf!"

Okay, I think it was pretty obvious what happened there. And hey, I wasn't complaining. Because for some unexplainable reason, Chad was kissing me behind the tray dispenser in the cafeteria. And he wasn't a bad kisser.

In fact he was a pretty darn amazing kisser.

Best kiss of my life.

Amendment: Of my life SO FAR.

When he pulled away, I was in shock. "What was that for?"

Again, he shrugged. "You weren't complaining."

I glared at him. "You didn't answer my question. And FYI, it's kinda hard to complain when your lips are glued to a jerk's mouth!"

He chuckled. "Oh, Sonny. That's my thing! And, you enjoyed it really. You kissed me back."

Of course, I knew this was all true. But I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"No, actually, that was my struggling to get out of your liplock."

"Sure it was."

"Mmhmm."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go on a date tomorrow?"

Dammit. What am I supposed to say to that? "Uh…"

"I'll pick you up at seven thirty." He turned around, winking.

"Uhhh…" God, don't I just sound the brightest crayon in the box.

"Oh, and Sonny?"

"Mmh?"

"I think you'll find you're not a vegetarian anymore."

"Why's that?" Thank you, brain, finally, a more intelligent response.

"Because, you just kissed me right after I had eaten steak." He smirked,

"That was all part of your plan!" I gasped, and picked the tray up from the table. I cornered him, yielding the tray above my head.

"No… an accident…" He trailed off, looking at the floor. I started whacking him with it until he cracked.

"Fine! I couldn't very well take my date to the finest steakhouse in La if she's a vegetarian, could I…?"

**Ok, that was awful. And like I said before, I AM a vegetarian. This is my first fanfic, so no flames please, but constructive criticism is welcome **** Please review as it's my first… and feel free to PM me, I'm always on for a chat :D**


End file.
